A known torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus is provided, for example, on a drivetrain between an engine and a clutch, and absorbs (restrains) a fluctuating torque generated by an engine and a transmission. The known torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus includes, for example, a damper portion that absorbs the fluctuating torque by means of a spring force, a hysteresis portion that absorbs the fluctuating torque by means of a hysteresis torque generated by friction or the like, and a limiter portion that generates slippage when a torsion of respective rotating shafts of the engine and the transmission is beyond absorption capabilities of the damper portion and the hysteresis portion. The limiter portion includes a lining plate that is provided between a pressure plate and a cover plate. Friction members are fixedly attached to respective side surfaces (i.e., both axial sides) of the lining plate. The limiter portion also includes a disc spring that is provided between a support plate and the pressure plate. The disc spring biases the pressure plate towards the lining plate to thereby push the lining plate towards the cover plate. Accordingly, the friction members fixedly attached to the lining plate are pressed against the pressure plate and the cover plate respectively.
The friction members fixedly attached to the respective side surfaces of the lining plate are generally riveted to the lining plate. JP2005-127507A discloses a torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus in which friction members are adhered to a lining plate or are integrated with the lining plate by means of a through hole formed on the lining plate.
In case the friction members are adhered to the lining plate such as in the limiter portion of the torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus disclosed in JP2005-127507A, the adhesion process may take more time to conduct, thereby increasing a cost. In addition, the adhesive may be insufficiently spread to surfaces via which the friction members and the lining plate are adhered, which may lead to an issue related to the strength of the friction members. Further, in a structure where the friction members are integrated with the lining plate by means of the through hole formed on the lining plate, the friction members may be insufficiently received by the through hole and there may be an issue related to the strength of the friction members.
A need thus exists for a torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.